Lęk wysokości
Mam 24 lata i jestem climberem. Czym jest urban climbing? Na pewno kojarzycie. Znany jest też jako Buildering. Chodzi o wspinaczkę na dziko i bez zabezpieczeń na wszelkie wysokie obiekty. Trochę jak parkour, tylko że zamiast nogi można złamać kark. Pewnie większość z was oglądała co najmniej kilka nagrań, na których młodzi Rosjanie balansują na gzymsach budynków lub wiszą na jednej ręce nad zapierającą dech przestrzenią. Jeżeli przeglądacie strony z czarnym humorem, widzieliście również to, co z nich zostaje, gdy ta ręka im zadrży. Ja miałem niestety pecha zobaczyć to na żywo. Ten sport, jak zapewne wiecie, wywodzi się z Rosji i zdobył popularność się na przestrzeni ostatnich kilku lat. Odpowiada za to specyficzne zjawisko społeczne. Rosja to ponury i wyniszczony kraj, gdzie bieda i brak perspektyw zderzają się z szybko wkraczającą kulturą zachodu – kulturą internetu, mass mediów i konsumpcji. Nic dziwnego, że młode pokolenie, rzucone w ten pełen skrajności świat, za wszelką cenę poszukuje wrażeń i możliwości zaistnienia. Z Rosji climbing dość szybko przeniósł się do krajów postkomunistycznych i niektórych rejonów Azji. Tam sytuacja młodych ludzi była dość zbliżona do postsowieckich realiów i okazała się podatnym gruntem. Na zachodzie Buildering nie zdobył szczególnej popularności pod względem liczby zawodników, za to wzbudził zainteresowanie i zyskał rzeszę swoistych kibiców. Jego kolebką i stolicą pozostaje wciąż Rosja. Podziwiam tych wspinaczy ze wschodu, chociaż większość z nich to niestety bezmyślne dzieciaki. Jednak nikt nie wspina się tak dobrze, jak Słowianie. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, climberów można podzielić na trzy grupy: idiotów, psychopatów i poszukiwaczy. Idiotami są ci, którzy stojąc na jednej nodze na żurawiu dźwigu, wyczyniają akrobacje i wygibasy. Ryzykują życiem, żeby kozacko wyjść na nagraniu lub zrobić efektowne zdjęcie. Wystarczy wtedy silniejszy powiew wiatru lub drżący mięsień. Śmierć lub kalectwo mają jak w banku. - No tak – powiecie – ale przecież cały ten sport polega na kuszeniu losu. Otóż nie. Każdy sport, nawet nie ekstremalny, może zagrozić życiu lub zdrowiu. Trzeba się liczyć z niebezpieczeństwem i zawsze unikać zbędnego ryzyka. Jeśli się wspinasz bez zabezpieczeń – jesteś sportowcem. Jeżeli na szczycie robisz jaskółkę lub próbujesz chodzić na rękach – jesteś idiotą. Na tym polega ta różnica. Drugą kategorią są psychopaci. Nie przesadzam. Osobowości psychopatyczne często zdarzają się wśród wykonawców zawodów i sportów, które niosą ze sobą adrenalinę. Psychopata to człowiek o zaburzonej osobowości. Różni się od zwykłego zjadacza chleba niezdolnością do normalnego odczuwania najzwyklejszych afektów. Tacy ludzie ze względu na swój uczuciowy deficyt (szczególnie deficyt strachu) pożądają silnych emocji i mocnych wrażeń. To właśnie oni są najlepszymi climberami. Sprawiają wrażenie nieustraszonych i zdolni są do niezwykłych wyczynów. Zapewne w ten sposób zapychają swoją wewnętrzną pustkę. Trzecią grupą są poszukiwacze i właśnie z nią się utożsamiam. Wspinamy się nie dla samej adrenaliny, ale dla wolności, którą niesie moc zdobycia każdej "góry". Przez te kilka godzin jesteśmy całkowicie wolni, nie istnieje wtedy nic poza drabinką, zaciśniętymi na niej dłońmi i wiatrem we włosach. Brzmi jak gadka zbuntowanego małolata? Zapewne. Ale jest to coś, dlaczego warto żyć. Ponieważ właśnie wtedy czuję, że naprawdę żyję. Że jestem tu naprawdę. Mam nadzieję, że rozumiecie, o co mi chodzi. Dobra, kończę ten przydługi wstęp. Po prostu chciałem zarysować realia tego sportu, żebyście zrozumieli motywacje climberów i nie szufladkowali nas jako znudzonych gówniarzy mających gdzieś swoje życie. I z góry zaznaczam: nie probujcie tego na własną rękę. Szkoda waszego życia i rozpaczy waszych bliskich. Do builderingu potrzeba naprawdę potężnej kondycji fizycznej oraz nerwów ze stali. A wierzcie mi – nie macie ich. Zacznę od tego, że mieszkam w Rumunii. W środowisku znany jestem jako Ptasznik – może dlatego, że wszędzie wlezę, a może dlatego, że mam włochate łapska. Opowiem wam o najciekawszych i najdziwniejszych przypadkach, na jakie napotkałem się podczas kilkuletniej kariery climbera. Mój znajomy (nazwijmy go Gekonem) wspinał się kiedyś na wieżę radiową koło Braszowa. 125 metrów wysokości, czyli poprzeczka na całkiem niezłym poziomie. Podczas wspinaczki na takie obiekty należy zachować szczególną czujność, ponieważ nadajniki radiowe – jak ujął to pewien rosyjski autorytet w tej dziedzinie – mogą wam usmażyć jaja na twardo. Na samym szczycie Gekon rutynowo robił sobie selfiki i podziwiał krajobrazy. Kiedy schodził na dół, poczuł trzęsącą się drabinkę. W pierwszym odruchu uznał to za oznakę osłabionych spawów i nieźle się wystraszył. Jednak po chwili zauważył, że wysoko nad nim jakaś postać przesuwa się po szczeblach w jego stronę. To znaczy w dół. Wybaczcie mi nieścisłe opisy, ale w świecie samych pionów ciężko jest dobrać właściwe słowa określające kierunki. Było ciemno i Gekon nie był w stanie zidentyfikować tego kogoś. Jednak był całkowicie pewien, że zanim zaczął wspinaczkę, nikogo na wieży nie było. Twierdził potem, że jeszcze nigdy się tak nie obs*ał. Zapomniał o ostrożności i zasuwał na dół ile tylko sił, ale postać wciąż się przybliżała. Na samym dole skoczył z trzech metrów i przeturlał się w krzaki. Siedział tam prawie godzinę, ale nikt nie zszedł z wieży. Jego kamera go-pro nie zarejestrowała niczego niezwykłego. On jednak zażarcie upierał się, że schodząca za nim postać była jak najbardziej prawdziwa. Cała przygoda skończyła się na zwichniętej kostce i jego nowym zwyczaju: już nigdy nie wspinał się po zmroku. Osobiście również przeżyłem kilka strasznych zdarzeń związanych z climbingiem. Oto jedna z nich. Pewnego razu razem z całą ekipą (czyli mną, Gekonem i kilkoma innymi profesjonalistami) łaziliśmy po dachu blokowiska. Zaraz przypałętały się jakieś smarkacze z osiedla, które zaczęły małpować nasze ruchy i pląsać po krawędziach. Wszyscy zgodnie kazaliśmy im wyp******ać, bo nie chcieliśmy mieć na sumieniu życia żadnego z nich. Jednak nastolatkowie koniecznie chcieli nam zaimponować i gwizdali na podstawowe zasady bezpieczeństwa. Jeden dzieciak potknął się o własną nogę i spadł. Z czternastego piętra. Było sporo zamieszania, ale policja uznała to za wynik młodzieńczej głupoty i braku wyobraźni. Słusznie zresztą. Nie mam sobie nic do zarzucenia. Jednak coś w moim sumieniu mówi mi, że gdyby nie nasze wyczyny, to dzieciak nie starałby się kozaczyć i nigdy by nie wszedł na ten dach. Najbardziej wstrząsną mną jednak widok rodziny rozpaczającej nad owiniętym w czary worek ciałem. Nagle dotarło do mnie z całą mocą, że też mam bliskich i jestem jak najbardziej śmiertelny. Po tej sytuacji przez pewien czas zastanawiałem się nad zaprzestaniem praktyki tego sportu. Wciąż czasami prześladuje mnie widok spadającego w otchłań chłopaka, lecącego jak w zwolnionym tempie, z zastygłym na twarzy wyrazem szoku i zaskoczenia. Nie opowiedziałem wam jednak największej grozy, jaką przeżyłem na wysokościach. Wspinałem się wtedy na stary komin fabryczny. Jakieś 200 metrów, czyli dobre kilka godzin w obie strony. Byłem w świetnej formie i wspinaczka szła mi gładko. Moja pewność siebie sprawiała, że nie czułem nawet najdelikatniejszego stresu. Mniej więcej w połowie wysokości spostrzegłem, że ktoś za mną wchodzi. Zdziwiłem się i przeraziłem jednocześnie. Po pierwsze dlatego, że drugi wspinacz mógłby stanowić zbyt duże obciążenie dla rozklekotanej drabinki. Po drugie, mógł to być policjant lub ochroniarz. Po trzecie, byłem absolutnie pewien, że nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie właziłby za mną na taką wysokość. Nie miałem dokąd uciec, zakładając oczywiście, że postać na dole ma jakieś złe intencje. A z każdą chwilą byłem o tym coraz bardziej przekonany. Coś w tej sytuacji wydawało mi się cholernie nie w porządku i zareagowałem instynktownie. Zacząłem się wspinać coraz szybciej i dotarłem na szczyt w rekordowym tempie. Postać na dole poruszała się równie szybko i po chwili mogłem już dostrzec szczegóły jej wyglądu. Nie miała kasku, małego plecaka, kamery ani innych akcesoriów typowych dla climbera. Nie miała munduru ani policyjnej czapki. W zasadzie nie miała nawet ubrania. Zdawało mi się, że jest cieniem o rozmazanych kształtach, który tylko w ogólnych proporcjach przypomina człowieka. Miałem wrażenie, że jestem w koszmarnym śnie. Stałem na małej platformie zawieszonej w przestrzeni, a w moim kierunku zmierzał z dołu demoniczny prześladowca. W przeciwieństwie do Gekona, który zwiewał na ziemię przed postacią z góry, ja nie miałem żadnej możliwości ucieczki. No, może poza samobójczym skokiem z wysokości 200 metrów. Cała ta dziwaczna scena zakończyła się równie szybko, co zaczęła. Gdy już tylko kilkanaście metrów drabinki dzieliło mnie od prześladowcy, zebrałem w sobie resztki odwagi i postanowiłem stawić mu opór. Brzmi absurdalnie, prawda? Ale co innego mogłem zrobić? Zacząłem szarpać za odstający ze ściany komina fragment żelastwa, by mieć chociażby prowizoryczną broń. Kiedy teraz to wspominam, dostrzegam, jak epicko musiałaby wyglądać ta walka: sceneria rodem z finału GoldenEye, samotny śmiałek zagnany w ślepy zaułek i toczący heroiczną walkę z nieludzkim przeciwnikiem. Zupełnie jak Luke podczas walki z Vaderem w Mieście w Chmurach, jeżeli już jesteśmy przy filmowych porównaniach. Ale nic takiego się nie wydarzyło. Gdy psychicznie byłem już przygotowany na konfrontację, postać zniknęła między jednym mrugnięciem oka a drugim. Po prostu się rozpłynęła. Długo stałem na szczycie komina i nie mogłem pozbierać się do kupy. Wreszcie zmusiłem swoje ciało do powrotnej drogi i sam nie pamiętam, jak znalazłem się na ziemi. O swoim przeżyciu opowiedziałem tylko Gekonowi. Do dzisiaj nie wiem, co mam o tym sądzić. Czy była to halucynacja wywołana wysiłkiem, nadmiarem wrażeń lub panującym na tej wysokości ciśnieniem powietrza? To by było najlepsze wyjaśnienie. Od znajomego alpinisty usłyszałem jednak pewną historię, która rzuca nieco inne spojrzenie na moją przygodę. W zasadzie skrajnie inne. Podobno w sytuacjach silnej determinacji (takiej jak na przykład wspinaczka po zardzewiałych szczeblach dwieście metrów nad ziemią) strach opuszcza nasze ciało. Uwalniamy się od niego i przestajemy podlegać jego ograniczeniom. Jednak on nie daje tak łatwo za wygraną i zrobi wszystko, by dopaść nas i uderzyć w prosto w serce. Właśnie przed tym uciekałem. Nie przed widmem czy duchem, ale przed własnym strachem. Brzmi to jak alegoryczna opowiastka, ale coraz bardziej zastanawiam się nad taką możliwością. Nie możemy żyć bez strachu. Jego brak jest nienaturalny. Nawet kilka godzin bez jego obecności jest gwałtem na naszej naturze. Podczas swoich wspinaczek wyrzucałem z siebie lęk, a on, wypchnięty na zewnątrz, w końcu postanowił przejść do kontrataku. Udało mi się przeżyć, bo zdołałem stawić mu czoła. Co się stanie, kiedy jednak w końcu mnie dopadnie? ---- Autor: Andrzej Niemowa Źródło: http://straszne-historie.pl/story/14528-Lek-wysokosci Kategoria:Opowiadania